1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of smoothing image data representing a picture, received by a facsimile receiver or the like and including those representing oblique lines, curves and/or characters to correct image data representing oblique lines, curves, and/or characters so that the picture may be reproduced in a smooth shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In transmitting image data and printing the same in the normal mode by the prevalent facsimile communication system, the facsimile transmitter scans a picture in a line density of 7.7 lines per millimeter, transmits the image data of every other scanning lines, and the facsimile receiver duplicates the image data of each scanning line in printing out the picture represented by the image data. For example, in transmitting an original picture having an oblique line as shown in FIG. 11, the original picture is scanned along scanning lines L1 to L6 and is converted into picture elements arranged along scanning lines L1 to L6, and then the picture elements of every other scanning lines, namely, the scanning lines L1, L3 and L5, are transmitted to the facsimile receiver. Then, the facsimile receiver duplicates the scanning lines L1, L3 and L5 in reproducing the original picture. Consequently, the picture elements forming the oblique line of the reproduced picture are arranged stepwise to form an unattractive, rugged oblique line as shown in FIG. 12.